new rigon bad time
by megabigwolfdog
Summary: may isa sexual harasing girl an she tought her yonger sister bonnie and then two more boys come to the city and then things get mesed up
1. Chapter 1

this is fanfic #2 on this site here you all go rated m if you can not red this from the m rating than press Ctrl+w rated m from rape sexual theims cussing and mabe worce i don't know yet max is may's brother in the animie but d's brother in this (i am d :)

"finaly we made it to this new home of ours max!" d said he had the job to wach his younger brother after their parents death they got monny but not to much so d became a trainer to win monny and he won so mucah that he got the two of them a new house in fancoon city in the nora region

"yes d i see that come on i am not blind!" max replied he was one when their parents lost their lifes in a car crash d never went in a car after woreds nor did max, max was 8 going on 9 curentliy and d was 17 going on 18 he makes sure that max is safe as often as he can and then they finaly they made it to their house

"here it is the house i got us" d said it is a 2 story with a lot of rooms and they imideatly started to unpack and then they desided to walk around the town


	2. Chapter 2

so here is the back story of may and bonnie maple may's mom was harased and did suiside when may was 10 she is 17 going on 18 and after that she found and adoptid bonnie they are the same age as d and max and capture and sexuly haras boys and men and most of them liked it and wanted more the onr guy eho tryed to sue couldn't for no proof was found of her harasment tools they were in a cabin were no one could here their skreams and bonnie waches and learned how to do it and they like to do it often


	3. Chapter 3

walking randomly the two boys found them selfs in a ally way and at the entrince was a girl! and she called her big sister

"big sister i found some guy i think he is new" bonnie said

"good i will see you soon and show you how to get them to our house" may said

"yea!" bonnie said

"wait your not even 8 so i will wait to teach you just go to the toy store or something but stay away from this new guy" may says

"fine goodbye" bonnie said pouting

at the local caf'e

"hey max i know just what you want to do right now" d aid to his litle brother

"what?" max asked

"go and walk around you can but use your phone if you need me ok?" d said

"yes thank you big brother" max said and ran to the mall then may arived counting her monny and dropping it on purpose and she gave d a vew of her ass he looked uncomferble from the mior she was useing most were atracted when she did that

"can you help me pick up my monny?" may asked

"oh sure thing" d said and got off his chair to help get her stuff

"thank you my name is may what's your name?" may asked waiting for him to go crazy

" let me stop you now i am not instred in love yet i will not be untill i find my own real lover i will know then but not now so sorry" d explaind

"oh sorry i didn't mean it like that" may lied "i just wanted to know who my helper is"

"d and i have a quetion do you know anyone who can show me around town? im new" d asked

"why yes i can show you around meet me at the local bar at 9 tomorow" may said with a new plan in mind

"sorry i cant my litle brother's bed time is 8 and i never leave him alone when he is sleaping" d said

"so just leave him with your parents" may said

" their dead" d stated clearly

"than leave your pokemon at the house to keep him compiny" may said thinking this will work

"ok but i dont drink ahcihal" d said

"ok the bar has soda to" may said iritated that her plan is takeing this long

"ok i supose" d said may was thriled

"cool i need to go find my litle sister" may said

"ok i need to find my brother" d said

mean while

"cool this mall has every thing" max said then whlie looking through the glass to a pokemon daycare some one ran in to him

"owch what were you sorry my falt i hope you can forgive me" bonniesaid the begining was before they layed eys on eachother

"no my falt what is your name" max asked feeling love

"bonnie what is your name or can i call you cuteie pie" bonnie says

"im max but that works to angle" max said

"can i see you agein cutie?" bonnie asked

"i would lik that how about in three days at the caf'e?" max asked

"its a date" bonnie said then they parted ways and met up with their siblings

"bonnie gues what th new guy will be ours tomorow and you can help torcher him for two reasons 1 you are ready and two you got plastic surgery" may said

"so all i needed to help you was knolage of how to do it and boobs?" bonnie asked

"yes i can't wait lets go prepare the cabin and think about how we will fucking torcher the litle cuteie" may said


	4. the night of the bar and the next day

"good night max remember were my belt if you go ou and i am still not back if im not back in 3 days noterise the polise and show any oficer who stops you weirng my belt the note i wrote you and lucario ca get you monny for your date" d said

"go big bro good night" max said

"ok max" d said then at the bar he saw may and a little girl "hi may"

"hi d this is bonnie and the things sticking out of her chest are boobs she had plastic surgery young so she could live" may said

"ok thank you i was wondering that a bit" d said

"lets get some soda and juse for bonnie" may said

"aw i want soda" bonnie said

"i can put you to bed know that you are lucky to be awake now as it is" may said

"yes may" bonnie said

"that is better" may said

"lets drink" d said

"ok ill go get the drinks" may said and she druged d's cup

"to you guys showing me around" d said

"to us" may said knowing the truth they all drank up their drinks in one go and d passed out and may caght him they all went in to may's car and drove to the torcher cotage and dicided bonnie should go first they changd may had on a red fabic in sted of a bra and it made her boobs go straght down she wore nothing over her woman hood bonnie wore a tight thong and a bra way to small for the big boobs she has then d woke up

"were am i?" d asked

"your my slave you do what i say unles you want me to taze you" bonnie said

"go ahead tazeme hurt me you wont break me i wont do this" d said

"oh but i have you little brother" bonnie said

"what my little brother dont hurt him ill do it" d said

"bonnie dont lie like that" a voice said over a intercom

"wait you dont have my brother i wont do this shit than" d yelled then shut his mouth she could not do anything to get it oppen or make him cooporate then bonnie and may went to talking

"we need to find his brother" may said

"yea but i cant help you tomorow i have a date" bonnie said

"ok take today to prepare for it" may said

"ok thank you" bonnie said

i hope you like it it was hard my r butten is a litle hard to use right now


	5. Chapter 5

the date is that day now

"ah time to see this cute new boy" bonnie said and she went to the caf'e and met up with max

"hello i got you flowers" max said

"thank you max what is around your waist?" bonnie asked

"a belt with pokemon on it my brother's" max said

"cool why do you have it?" bonnie asked

"he isn't back and wanted me to be protected" max said

"oh well ill tell you about me than i have thies boobs sticking out of my chest like i am a mature adulte girl but i had plastic sugery to live as a child" bonnie said

"ok so lets order" max said time skip they are done eating

"wow max you are funny" bonnie said

"thank you bonnie you are amazing at conzersation" max said then the waiter brought the bill

"how will we split this" bonnie asked

"no need i got this" max said

"can you walk me home?" bonnie asks

"yes" max awnsers

"sweet let me text my sister to let her know that i will be home late from being with you" bonnie says bonnie says gag the prisoner and i will be late im with my date and we will be a while and sends her a picture of them

with may and d

"aw look at my litle sister and her date cute cople right?" may asked d he said nothing but his eyes widened for one second then he tryed to hide it "oh now i see that is your brother hehehe" may then texted bonnie bring him in side when he comes to the house i need to tell you something in privet then bonnie replied ok

"lets walk to the pond together" bonnie sudjeted

"ok" max said after the walk they were looking in the pond thinking the same thought i want to prepose to the person next to me right here in this spot then they walked to the mountan cabin they walk in and may asks for max to sit down and tells her sister what she peased together

"i love max can this not happen?" bonnie asked

"no but we can make it look like you are also not likeing this" may said

"how?" bonnie asked

"i tie you up next to him" may said

"ok do it" bonnie said wanting to not be seen bad in front of max

"realy?" may asked

"yes" bonnie said

"ok go to him right now" may said bonnie went to max and gas infeltrated the room and made them both pass out then may tied them boath to difrent beds in a room away from d's and showes d a picture of his brother tied to the bed


	6. Chapter 6

"ok bonnie i am sorry but you are not doing this anu more" may said untieing her

"what is going on?" max asked

"i am one of the two who kidnaped your brother" bonnie said

"WHAT why?" max asked hearght broken

"so we can tourcher him via sexual herasment" may said

"WHAT" max said strugeling agenst his bonds

"please for give me max" bonnie said

"no i wont you kidnaped me and my brother i bet our entire date was to kidnap me wasnt it" max acused

"but it was not" bonnie said her eyes getting misty

"i cant beleve what you say and to think i was going to ask you on a second date!" max said

"ok sis stay here" may said "hi d"

"just get this over with and let me and my brother go" d said then

"open your mouth" may said then she shoved one of her brests in his mouth then he bit it

"ow i can have bonnie haras your brother" may warned

"no please i am sorry" d said then may put the same brest back in next she raped him then she had him lick her pussy after that she sqeased her boobs ageinst his face

"ok i am done time to let you go" may said spraying knock out gass in the room then she clother d and put him on the beach bonnie did not want to let go of max so they kept him


	7. Chapter 7

"let me go" max said strugling to get free

"no i am sorry max but now that you wont love me this is all that i can do to you" bonnie aid

"what do you mean?" max asked did i forget to menchen max is nacked and so i bonnie?

"this" bonnie said then she tied a bra around max's mouth and raped him then bonnie just started to enjoy her elf and play with max he rubed her boobs on him where ever she pleased raped him more at one point she took of the gag and shoved one of her boobs in max's mouth then after that she desided to put both her boobs in his mouth and she did she played with him for houes doing what ever the hell she pleased"come on sis the other one might be calling the cops on us" may said

"oh please let me play with max longer i love him" bonnie said

"then let him go" may said

"oh fine" bonnie said freeing max


End file.
